1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for electronic device control. In particular, the present invention is directed to input-devices for movement control in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, many different applications are being incorporated into small electronic devices. For example, mobile communication devices are incorporating gaming applications and personal digital assistants are incorporating communication applications. When a mobile communication device employs a gaming application, the game must use the existing input devices on the mobile communication device. For example, an existing telecommunications keypad, an existing navigational input, and other preexisting communication inputs must be used for gaming control on a mobile communication device. As another example, an extra external device may be attached to a mobile communication device to provide additional input functionality. Unfortunately, extra external devices reduce the convenience and portability of a mobile communication device. In particular, it is desirable to integrate all necessary features exclusively into the mobile communication device.
Unfortunately, the small size of some electronic devices limits the available inputs for multiple applications. As mentioned, the controls for a game on a mobile communication device are limited to the limited number of existing inputs such as keys and buttons. These inputs are not placed in optimal positions for efficient gaming or navigation control. Furthermore, to conserve space, these inputs are small and congested due to the small size of many electronic devices. Thus, optimal use of the inputs is difficult due to their size and location.
Additionally, many advanced gaming applications require precise control and simultaneous input of multiple navigation controls along with action controls. Unfortunately, it is impossible to configure existing gaming system games for compact portable electronic devices because of the specific input requirements. For example, many existing gaming systems use joysticks that cannot be incorporated into mobile communication devices without sacrificing size and aesthetics. As another example, it is uncomfortable to play games that require the use of navigation and action inputs on mobile phones because these games require the use of two hands to play the games. The existing small mobile phone keypad is uncomfortable and non-intuitive for such games.
Thus, there is a need for an electronic device with improved tactile input functionality. Additionally, there is a need for input devices for improved movement control in a small electronic device. Furthermore, there is a need for advanced input functionality for advanced gaming on portable electronic devices.